Barney.exe
Barney.exe is a demonic alteration of Barney, who is created by Joey Slikk. In Joey Slikk's Barney Error, he appeared as a ".exe" mode of Barney. Appearance He is a purple t-rex with a green tummy, green spots on his tail, and yellow toes, which is same as the original Barney, but with black eyes with red pupils and blood oozing from them, plus sharp light yellow teeth. (Similar to Sonic.exe). (Fangs, claws and a bigger body in his giga form) (Red skin,dark red tummy,dark red spots on his tail and dark red toes in his hell form). Gallery Sprites BARNEY_EXE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Front) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_FRONT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY EXE (696 FORM) FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in 666 form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(RED_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his red form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_COLORS)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(ORANGE_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his orange form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(TERRA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his terra form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(CREEPYPASTA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his creepypasta form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back, Left) GIGA_BARNEY_(H3LL_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell giga form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(BAD_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his bad form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(HALF_REAL_DINOSAUR_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his half real dinosaur form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(SCARY_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his scary form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe with a bigger body (Front) Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left) Close-Ups BARNEY_EXE_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_1_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Growling) EVIL_BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_4_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Mouth Open) BARNEY-EXE-ANGRY-TALKING-ANIMATION.gif|An animated close-up of Barney.exe talking (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) 41CEE55B-D2B9-488F-8CBE-F62730048F69.png 4654DDBE-32C7-48D9-8FD8-015A090C342B.png 64488383-0F99-4007-A0FC-5D7F09FBF722.png 81D54B1F-C33E-4716-9F39-67BB50B6B99C.png CBE8A514-926A-4834-AB3E-C5A8A9A31CB5.png F831515B-FE6C-43B3-8489-BA1934719EE1.png 41C17B82-3A21-4B46-9697-904D9C45321B.png 9E47B96D-9063-4A98-8CB1-B9E7346FBBB8.png 1523705A-9177-4D1A-9021-A5C7C2F49F66.png C404C023-6B41-4EE7-AE29-662B345458CA.png Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) Art Barneyexehell.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his hell form by TcMaskeCelik. File:29C7E6F8-BCE1-4D09-A393-B16D3D4F83E1.png|A transparent version of Barney.exe in his hell form by Tomatic108. Barney EXE In His 666 Form.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his 666 form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate. BARNEY_EXE_(RED_FORM).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his red form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate. BARNEY-CHU_EXE.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. File:CC3A2A3B-5C6E-4F79-B101-636141884275.jpeg File:Kjhgfdghhgfdsut.jpg BARNEY-CHU_EXE_1273_X_1340_TRANS.png|A transparent version of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. '''''''''''''.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his alternative Barneychu form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Barney.exe_(Barney_Chu_Form)_-Updated_Look-.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his alternative Barneychu form by Sly Whitebird File:4FDHSB33_FFSR44SR543_HGDGD2.png|Picture of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) by 6cookiebaby6 Barney.exe_(Orange_Form)_(3).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his orange form by Sly Whitebird. File:Barney.exe_(Orange_Form)_(3)_copy.png|Another picture of Barney.exe in his orange form by Sly Whitebird File:7BC5DE8E-9EB7-4926-BEEF-70517CF84075.jpeg File:Unnamed-7_9.22.31_AM.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his terra form by Sly Whitebird Uyhy.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his creepypasta form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffdd.png|Full body of Barney.exe in his creepypasta form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his giga form by Joey Slikk Gigabarneyhell.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his hell giga form by TcMaskeCelik. File:2B761C2A-28DB-4AA5-8325-07BCE1C4E105.png|A transparent version of Barney.exe in his hell giga form by Tomatic108 E0FC83DD-468D-4745-B45C-26F757F54274.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his giga form (Barneychu Colors) by Starbutterfly336 Nemo909 File:57CF0777-C141-49EE-87EA-85CBF74BDF0D.jpeg File:Unnamed-4_copy_4.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his cursed form by Sly Whitebird File:Unnamed-3_9.19.50_AM_copy_2.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his two-headed cursed form by Sly Whitebird '''''''''''.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his bad form by Julian Vomit. BARNEY EXE (BAD FORM).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his bad form by Joey Slikk 00000000000000000000000.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his half real dinosaur form by sorrylittlesharky (Edited by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate) File:BARNEY._EXE_HALF_REAL_DINOSAUR_FORM.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his half real dinosaur form by sorrylittlesharky (Edited by Sly Whitebird) Real Dinoausr Barney exe.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his real dinosaur form by XxneonisawesomexX. File:,mnbvcjhgfd.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his godzilla form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Barney.exe_in_his_scary_form_copy_4.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his scary form by Sly Whitebird BARNEY.EXE (3D MODEL).png|3D model of Barney.exe by Spr6. BARNEY.EXE (HELL FORM) (3D MODEL).png|3D model of Barney.exe in his hell form by Spr6. File:Iuytrer876543.png|3D model of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Spr6. File:Fghjkuyft.png|3D model of Barney.exe in his orange form by Spr6. Giga_Barney_Exe_3D.png|3D model of Barney.exe in his giga form by Spr6. B4794546-51D7-4245-A189-877F3DA66449.jpeg|3D model of Barney.exe in his hell giga form by Spr6. File:M7.png|Picture of Barney.exe with a bigger body by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate FGHGFGJKGHGHJHGF.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form with a bigger body by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate Sketch-1569268041901.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his 2nd form by Tymek1994 1569543607014.png|Picture of Barney.exe in is 3rd form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate 1569543667164.png|Picture of Barney.exe in is 4th form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate C893917B-DDFE-495F-B5C9-155BC6C0B5A8.jpeg|Picture of Barney.exe in his 5th form by Starbutterfly336 Nemo909 D7A65606-97C5-41C2-9BA4-7CFFC31BFF2D.png|Picture Of Barney.exe In His Badder Form By Starbutterfly336 Nemo909 4084DDBD-5B43-4B40-AD3E-0279821298F1.png 4FFE7EEF-6594-4399-9DAE-9A30080FFE46.png Ddl5rjf-2f640a4e-dc9c-47e5-b14d-a0905ba98705.png|Picture Of Barney.EXE By Jacobstout Separate Gallery There is a separate gallery available on this wiki for Barney.exe. To see it, click here. Videos File:Barney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe. File:Barney.exe (Barneychu Form) Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form. File:GigaBarney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his giga form. File:Barney.Exe (Hell Form Jumpscare)|The jumpscare of Barney in his hell form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur Category:".exe" Characters